


The Mother & The Father

by fakeaccunt



Series: Love Wasn't Part of the Plan [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Baby, Birth, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Comfort, Crying, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Family, Feels, Friendship, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Rumlow isn't a total cunt, SuperSoldierFamily, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeaccunt/pseuds/fakeaccunt
Summary: .oOo.Sometimes, things were simple. Other times, more complex.The day she was born was no exception. Building from the complications leading up to it.But the fact that they loved her was simple. That would never change..oOo.This is a sequel to "The Doctor & The Captain".





	1. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just helping a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said I'd make a series didn't I? Honestly kinda surprised cause I actually expected to finish something else unrelated to this series before putting in another one, but this one just kind of strung itself out for me. And Then I just wanted to get it done.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Please enjoy~.

.oOo.

 

Bucky woke up to the sound of Steve's breaths. Breaths like he was gasping for air, trying to calm himself down. He glanced over at his husband.

 

He reached a hand out.

 

“Steve...”

 

Steve tensed up under the sudden touch but then relaxed as he turned to see him. He took a few more breaths before speaking.

 

“I'm okay... I'm okay...”

 

“Nightmare?”

 

“... _Memory_...”

 

Bucky sat up, rubbing his hand over his husband's back. It was easy to forget how much Steve had been through. But he'd been to war and back. Through hell and everything inbetween. Their world... things weren't so bad, but only because of people like Steve fighting against those that would seek to make it something worse. Steve had good days, days where he was that smiling, cheery punk Bucky was used to. Days he was a doting husband with no shortage of love and affection for Bucky and the baby.

 

But he was a soldier.

 

He also had bad days. Days where something'd hit him hard and leave him with a somber expression. Days he was vulnerable and needed support Bucky often worried he wasn't giving right. After a moment, Steve got up abruptly without looking at Bucky.

 

Days Bucky wondered if he were ever the right person for Steve despite what they'd been through. He heard the faucet in the kitchen and after a moment, scooched himself to the side of the bed, making sure his hips weren't jelly before he got up.

 

He rubbed his lower back out and took a breath before waddling out after Steve. At officially 9 months pregnant with less than a week left before their daughter was born, it was much less difficult to admit he needed help than to struggle without it. He was almost full term with a belly that was perfectly round, large, and very much in the way, protruding from his body and housing a baby who was in position to enter the world and still waiting those last few days before she did...

 

He took a breath when he saw Steve drinking a glass of water and walked over.

 

“Hey...”

 

Steve leaned over the counter, his breath finally calming. He finally turned to him before suddenly pulling Bucky in and holding him tightly, his head resting on Bucky's chest. Bucky ran his hand through his husband's hair until he fully calmed down. Neither said a word. Eventually, Steve took another breath.

 

“I'm sorry...”

 

“You ain't got nothin' to be sorry for.”

 

“Yes. I do. You shouldn't be dealing with me and my bullshit, you should be resting—.”

 

“Steve? No, look at me... I signed up to deal with your bullshit the moment I agreed to marry you... the moment I got involved with you even. I'm pregnant, yes, but I won't be for much longer. She's _our_ baby and you're my husband. Which means, whatever happens, we get through it together...”

 

Steve looked at him a few minutes before giving a sigh and resting back into his pregnant husband's embrace once more.

 

“I'm sorry...”

 

“It's okay, Steve... you wanna tell me what's had you on edge lately?”

 

Steve sighed but told him. About the upcoming mission he was starting tomorrow. The one that if everything went _perfectly,_ he'd be cutting it close for the birth of their daughter. The one with high stakes and risks of a lot of lives if they didn't get it done right. The one that had Steve reliving the past, mistakes, and decisions he wasn't proud of. Things he had to do that burned themselves into his conscience. The end justifies the means... right? That was what they told him then...

 

“It's okay, Steve...”

 

“No, it's _not_. Stop saying it is! I might not be there for you and her, and what if—.”

 

“ _Hey_. Stop beating yourself up for things you _can't_ control. It is okay, you know why? Because I knew _before_ that you had a job that might take you away from me in a moment I needed you... and I didn't care, because I knew you needed someone strong enough to get through those moments and a reason to keep going. A reason to come home... to push through everything you've been through... You think I didn't know the risks? Steve, there are soldiers that don't see their kids within the first couple _months_ of having been born, don't see their loved ones in a _full year_ , and I figured, yeah... maybe they won't do that to you... not with everything you've been through and not with having been through it before... but I consider myself lucky. Because even if I knew I'd have to be prepared for it, I didn't have to go through any of that... without you...”

 

Steve looked at him a moment before tensing his jaw and shaking his head. “I don't like it...”

 

“Neither of us has to like it... but we're prepared for it... that's what's important. I wouldn'ta ever had sex with you if I wasn't in some form prepared to get knocked up by you...”

 

Steve gave a breath of a laugh before pulling Bucky back in. “You were prepared for me getting you pregnant?”

 

“No... If you'll recall... I was on birth control, and that's not supposed to fail. But I was prepared to manage... if... _when_ it did happen... I knew the moment I let you into my pants, there'd be risks... and I'd have to—... I'd have to be prepared, at least to manage... fallin' for you... and it was worse, because you're not the type of person to ever let me hit the ground...”

 

“What, you expect me to not catch you? You're pregnant with our baby.”

 

“I expect you to let me get my footing.”

 

“I think I'd prefer to carry you...”

 

Bucky smirked and rolled his eyes before leaning in to kiss him. He sighed and leaned against him for a moment. Calm in each other's warmth. “You wanna carry me back to bed so I don't have to waddle back in my delicate condition?”

 

Steve gave a smile before effortlessly lifting up his husband into a princess carry. Which made Bucky smirk at his white knight of a husband. When they got back to bed, Steve held him for a long while, neither sleeping but both in comfortable quiet. Eventually, Bucky did speak.

 

“You know, for the record, I think if you're not stubborn enough to make it in time, which I know you are, she'll be stubborn enough to wait for you...”

 

Steve looked at him in surprise before he started laughing and held Bucky closer. Bucky gave a soft smile before returning the gesture.

 

.oOo.

 

The next day, Bucky drove Steve to see him off at the base. They spent about as much time as they could together before Steve officially had to go. The Howlies were surprised to see him, 9 months pregnant and all, but were the dickish sweethearts he was used to by now. Only one of Cap's original Howlies remained in the group. Logan. Who was about the same as, and in fact older than Steve. He didn't age much, and was a damn good soldier. The rest were either proteges or following in their fathers' footsteps.

 

Logan had been the first to spot him with surprise. “Jesus, Steve, when's he due?”

 

Bucky smirked and gave nothing but snark back. “When Stevie gets back.”

 

“You're pushin' your luck kid.”

 

“I... couldn't stop him, even if I tried.”

 

“Even if you wanted to. You guys gonna keep my idiot safe?”

 

“You know... he's gotta learn to do that himself at some point.”

 

Bucky snickered a bit at the remark. Steve was looking at him with a soft smile and warmth in his eyes. Bucky looked back up at his husband. “You gonna kiss me before you have to go? Or do I have to do it?”

 

Steve of course, wasn't a showman. But after his eyes darted to Bucky's lips and back to his eyes and the smile he had got a little bigger, he did just that, and it got about the expected reaction it would from the Howlies, and other soldiers on base that happened to be walking by, see Captain Rogers dipping his very pregnant Omega while stealing a deep kiss from him, whistles and cheers. When they finally parted, the bastard smirked at the flush on Bucky's face. The years he'd lived had made him shameless.

 

“Punk...”

 

“But I'm your punk, aren't I...”

 

Bucky gave him another kiss, more chaste before he had to waddle off and wave goodbye. He got a lot of greetings from the soldiers who knew who he was by now. Some of them seemed pretty amazed to see him, but considering how close to labor he looked and _was_ , he expected it from some people. Some had been surprised to find out he was an Omega to begin with. Others, disappointed that Cap had already laid his claim. _Alphas_.

 

Cute, but not necessarily the smartest bunch. Put in the pregnancy hormones, and a lot of simpler minded soldiers that fall on baser instincts, and you get _a lot_ of doting Alphas willing to wait on you hand and foot. Which was more than Bucky expected in a lifetime, but he was pretty sure it had a lot to do with who their commanding officer was.

 

Steve. It was Steve.

 

Getting back to the car had been uneventful. Traffic was (thankfully) uneventful. Getting home was uneventful. For the most part, after spending all the time he could with Steve that day, he expected a pretty boring day. There wasn't much to do. He'd gone through all the birthday and baby shower gifts. They'd held it on the same day. Or, Steve had. Nearly scared the shit out of Bucky with the surprise from all their friends. He'd already organized everything, cleaned everything, and was too damn tired to nitpick when the nest was fucking perfect. So he got some food and sat down to eat. Finished eating and cleaned the dish he used.

 

Then sat on the couch and fucking dozed off like a very ~~pregnant~~ bored person would.

 

What he didn't expect was the frantic knocking on the door that managed to wake him up.

 

At first, he wasn't coherent enough to respond. Immediately trying and failing to get up off the couch. After his mind finally registered what was happening, between the knocking and the weight of his belly keeping him in his seat, he managed to push himself up before heading over.

 

The last thing he expected to see was one distressed Tony Stark.

 

Or the string of incoherent half formed words running from his mouth. He was teary eyed and extremely nervous.

 

“T-Tony, calm down. Sto- **Stop.** **I need you to calm down, stop talking.** _Breathe._ Okay. Good. What's wrong?”

 

“I... I think I might be pregnant...”

 

Bucky's eyes widened and he remained quiet a moment, before opening the door wider and gesturing for Tony to get inside.

 

He met Tony back when he was 4 months pregnant, about 18 weeks then. Tony had just recently turned 18 then and he didn't like Bucky at first.

 

But then, Bucky was this strange Omega that had taken all of Steve's attention away from anything or anyone else... Steve had said he wouldn't touch the kid, but he also admitted he had a hard time saying 'no' to people when he wasn't in a committed relationship. Which was honest, he's only as human as everyone else... And even if he'd seen Tony grow up and was friends with his father, Tony was also very beautiful.

 

What had fixed the straining relationships then was an introduction with Bucky's friend, Bruce Banner. Bruce was a scientist, after all, which caught Tony's attentions in a different lighting. Steve knew about Bruce because of the situation with Ross, but apart from defending him in said situation, they didn't really talk much.

 

The more Tony had learned about the Beta, the more he'd seemed to like him and they were fast friends, which was a huge relief for the situation.

 

This though, this was new.

 

He had Tony sit down as he made a call. Pausing before did.

 

“Hu—what time is it?”

 

“5:56...”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“I just thought she'd make me sleep more...”

 

“Did I wake you up?”

 

“Don't worry about it, Tony.”

 

He took a breath and dialed the number.

 

“Hey... No, This is Dr. Rogers. Yes... No. I need to know if Thor is there. No... _no,_ I'm not in labor. Okay... No, that's all I needed to know... Yeah, I'll be down there soon... Well, I've gotta pick up that paperwork anyway, see ya soon.”

 

He hung up and took another breath before turning to Tony.

 

“There a reason you think you might be pregnant?”

 

“I've felt... kinda _off_ the past couple of... I... Rhodey told me I should take a test... he meant it as a joke, but... Pep got worried when she saw I wasn't laughing and we went to the pharmacy... and...”

 

Bucky gave a nod. “The sire?”

 

Tony choked up then. “B-Bruce...”

 

Bucky's eyes widened. “Tony...”

 

“I know what it sounds like, but I _swear_. I've never... _I've never slept with anyone else..._ ”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment. Bruce was infertile. Part of an accident he had several years ago made sure of that. What's more, apart from his dick of a father-in-law, it had been the reason he got a divorce. Betty hadn't wanted to, nor had she understood at the time, but Bruce had distanced himself, knowing she would want— _deserved_ more than what he could offer. So when he'd filed for it, getting her to sign had been difficult, but not impossible. Especially with her dad... and when Bruce's need to keep his heart rate low made it so he could never even have sex again. Wait.

 

“Bruce couldn't even have sex with people—... how did you...?”

 

Tony flushed, bright and red and tried to cover it up. “W-we... worked on something... together. _Were_ working on something... it was an _accident_. At first, but... it spilled on him and...”

 

Bucky was quiet another moment but gave a nod. Science was responsible for a lot of accidents and miracles all the same. He'd seen Bruce's file, but he was no stranger to the impossible made possible.

 

“You don't believe me...”

 

“No, I do. And whether or not I did... Thor would know the truth. I think it's best I take you to him.”

 

Tony seemed hesitant but nodded. Bucky went and grabbed his key and put on a cardigan, then a coat and scarf. It had been a relatively pleasant Winter. Not too cold, not too warm. But it was always colder at night. He left his slippers aside and stared at his boots a bit before calling Tony over to help him. Tony seemed both hesitant of the baby bump because of his own situation and like he was trying not to laugh because of Bucky needing the help. Once the boots were finally on, Tony was about to walk with him to the car. Bucky paused.

 

“Good?”

 

“Yeah, just... Gimme a sec, I have to pee.”

 

If there was ever anything to test him during the pregnancy, it was not being able to see his own penis. It was a weird feeling, having to sit down. Once he finished and washed his hands, he waddled on back over and they went out to the car. Tony was able to get into his seat with ease, and just like that, his seatbelt was on. He had to watch Bucky take a moment to settle, and then a breath, and then go on to struggle with the seatbelt.

 

“Um... do you need any help?”

 

Bucky sighed before stretching it more and clicking it in. Making sure it wasn't too tight with his belly.

 

“No, I'm good. You'll have to forgive me. Or blame Steve. Being this pregnant makes doing everything a bit slower for me.”

 

“No, no. It's okay...”

 

Bucky gave a half smile before starting the car and backing out of the driveway. This drive was not nearly as calm. And about 3 times, Tony got to see him utter a string of curses at terrible driving, and even growl at one driver.

 

“I fucking hate people.”

 

Tony tried not to laugh. It seemed like the drivers on the road today happened to be especially bad. “You know...—.”

 

“If you mention Steve, I swear to god.”

 

Tony smirked. “Where are we going?”

 

“Our Lady of Hope.”

 

Tony was quiet a moment. “Okay...”

 

That was the hospital Bucky worked at. The same one Thor worked at, and the same one linked to the military base and providing healthcare for the soldiers and their families. Particularly specializing in those that may be a little more than human, with staff specially selected and trained to qualify for that purpose. Bucky remembered back before he found out he was pregnant. The hospital made an effort to be available at all hours, and he had been working a lot of hours. He couldn't keep up with them, more often than not, falling asleep.

 

He worried at first, what the sudden pregnancy might do for his position there, but as it turned out, they were more concerned about him and making sure he was well cared for than him having to take maternity leave so suddenly.

 

He had called to make sure Thor was still working or working the late hours today. They said he wasn't doing anything too important, just getting through some paperwork since most of his work dealt with pregnancy and not very many mothers tend to schedule late appointments.

 

.oOo.

 

When they finally got there, Bucky walked to the front desk to see Natalia.

 

“Where's Riley?”

 

“On break, what do you need?”

 

“Let Thor know I need to see him.”

 

“Are you in labor? Because—.”

 

“No.”

 

“Something—.”

 

“Nothing's happening. Baby's staying right where she is in these last few days. I just need to talk to him a second.”

 

She glanced over, seeing Tony over Bucky's shoulder.

 

“Is this a check up for someone else?”

 

“Not... formally.”

 

“Ah. Fill this out anyway. Thor might want to make it formal.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes but took the clipboard. Of course he would. “Riley said—.”

 

She handed him the paperwork for him before he said anything else. Bucky raised a brow at her and she smirked. She handed him a pen and he sat down to start filling out what he needed to for Tony. The other files could wait for when he wasn't as extremely pregnant as he was. He marked out what wasn't necessary and marked what was most important, as well as filling in the details he could before handing it to Tony. Tony was quiet a moment, filling it out before he spoke.

 

“Is she...?”

 

“Natasha's not normally there, no. Whenever Riley or whichever of our actual receptionists go on break, it's normally Nat or Loki that replaces him for that time period. She's not as mean as she looks... _sort of._ ”

 

Tony nodded before taking the paper and clipboard back to her. She took it before handing him a different one as he went to go sit down. Thor wasn't the type of person to make them wait, but Natalia was.

 

Tony was quiet a long moment before he spoke again.

 

“Um... what's it like? Being... pregnant...”

 

Bucky gave a glance over at Tony. He had both his hands cupped over the bottom of his belly. The baby girl lightly moving inside. “It's work. A lot of it... it has its ups and downs... but I think it's worth it...”

 

“People always say that... you almost sound prideful...”

 

“Oh, hell yeah. I grew an entire person inside of my body. That's something to be prideful about. I've spent a full 9 months with this squishy, tiny little person, changing my body for its own needs, and you know what? I can barely keep awake, I don't wanna talk about what I've been eating, I miss... not having pregnancy brain, and I hate having to pee all the time, but I still love her... and the fact that she exists. I'm 5 days away from labor, but I want her in my arms now... speaking of peeing.”

 

Bucky managed to get himself up before going to the bathroom. When he got back, Tony flushed but seemed a little less distraught.

 

“That wasn't really the question you wanted to ask though, was it Tony?”

 

Tony was quiet a moment.

 

“You don't regret it... keeping her?”

 

Before Bucky could answer, Thor had walked into the lobby with the clipboard Tony had given back to Nat. He noticed Bucky immediately and Bucky, who had still been standing gave him a smile before letting Tony know to stand. Tony was immediately back to being very nervous. Thor had given a look of surprise before tilting his head and looking at Tony. It was similar to the look he had given Bucky about 9 months ago except there was mild confusion there as well. He offered a hand nonetheless, which Tony took.

 

“You must be Tony Stark.”

 

“Um... yeah... and you're... _Jesus—._ ”

 

Thor gave a laugh. “Thor Odinson, actually. You don't have to be so formal, just Thor is fine. I can't say I see the resemblance much, unless you're referring to the statues of him in Korea, but I'm told he was a man of great virtue, so thank you.”

 

Tony blushed. Thor walked them over to an exam room and had Tony get comfortable and sit down.

 

“I can assume he is the reason you are here today, correct?”

 

“I'm not looking to induce while Steve is on a mission if that's what you're asking.”

 

Thor gave a smile but otherwise kept quiet. He seemed to stare at Tony, more specifically, his abdomen before speaking.

 

“How old are you?”

 

“He wrote it down, why are you asking?”

 

“Because it is so unlike Dr. Banner to... give me one moment.”

 

They heard voices outside as Thor stepped out, leaving the door open. They could see Loki who had been talking to Clark holding a sleeping Connor. Late pediatrics appointment then.

 

“Kal, If you would, Loki, actually both of you might do for this.”

 

“What do you need?”

 

“ _Thor_...”

 

“It will only take a moment, I promise.”

 

Loki seemed annoyed, crossing his arms, but Clark just gave a smile.

 

When they stepped into the room, Thor immediately told them what he needed.

 

“I need you to scan him. More specifically, the cellular structure and tell me what you see.”

 

“Cellular structure of...”

 

“The babe. Thor is referring to the babe in his belly. And I'm assuming, not of James', correct?”

 

Thor gave an all too warm smile to Loki and nodded. Loki rolled his eyes. Clark did as he was asked. Focusing on Tony. He recoiled a bit, shocked before doing it again.

 

“What do you see?”

 

“The... cells... have the same structure as... Dr. Banner. I've only worked with him a few times, but—.”

 

“What? That's—.”

 

Loki immediately went over and scanned a suddenly startled Tony with his seidr.

 

“Loki, don't frighten him.”

 

Loki stopped but seemed surprised. “Did you sincerely need confirmation for this? Your abilities would tell you before either of us could know.”

 

“Yes, but I truly wasn't sure. Dr. Banner...”

 

“This is something I expect more from Steve or Logan, you seem a bit young.”

 

“He's 18, and I don't really think you could complain considerin' the pup in your arms you had at _19_ , Mister.”

 

“I was _technically_ 20, by the time he was born at least. But Bruce is in his 30s, it's just—.”

 

“That's set apart from the fact that the Hulk had made it impossible for him to have children, or even sex for that manner.”

 

“Hey—.”

 

“He's asleep, he won't remember this conversation.”

 

Clark sighed, but Conner did stay sleeping.

 

“He also has the same issue that Steven and Logan have. His cells do not age like those of others around him. Perhaps not as slowly as either, but he certainly heals quickly with the reactiveness of the Hulk's blood. I would need to see Bruce to know if what was true before has changed but...”

 

“Tony...? it's okay...”

 

Tony took a breath, looking over at Bucky who gave a nod. “There was... we were working on... _something_... it was supposed to help him so he... wouldn't have to be... _celibate_... for the rest of his life... you know? I... we weren't even  _close_ to a breakthrough, but I guess... something went right and... He wasn't comfortable at first, not with the idea or working on it _with me_. I guess I... kinda wore him down...”

 

“So Tony is pregnant? And the baby is for sure Bruce's?”

 

Thor took a breath before taking the clipboard, jotting a few things down, and sitting down himself. “Yes, it would seem so... Kal, thank you for the moment of your time, you are free to take your child home before his Oma begins to worry. Loki—.”

 

“I would rather actually stay, but thank you.”

 

Clark gave a nod before heading off with Conner. Tony seemed even more nervous than before. There was a lot of silence in the room before he managed to break it.

 

“I... what should I do?”

 

Thor sighed. Bucky spoke up. “That's up to you, Tony...”

 

“Yes, it certainly is. But if I may, having a child is one of the greatest joys of life.”

 

“You only say that because you've never had to house or birth a babe, you oaf.”

 

Thor looked over at Loki with another smile and he rolled his eyes.

 

“I would carry a child, if my love asked for it.”

 

“Knowing you, you'd take to pregnancy like a damn unicorn or some equally fantastic animal... you'd simply sneeze and the babe would be out. But moving back to the topic at hand... I suppose this anomaly is nothing short of a miracle... medically in a sense. And perhaps you should speak with Bruce before making your decision.”

 

At that point, Tony seemed to break down. Tears rolling down his cheeks and an inability to form sentences. Bucky walked over and rubbed the fellow Omega's back. Thor gave a sigh before speaking again. Loki remained silent.

 

“Your accident occurred roughly 3 months ago, correct?”

 

Tony managed to reign in the crying, if a little, and gave a nod.

 

“There are still 2 more to make that decision, should you decide that is the best option for you... do wish to see your child?”

 

At that, Tony stopped crying and gave another very small nod. They set him up for an ultrasound that gave the room a strong and small heartbeat along with the image of a 13 week fetus. Bucky was sitting next to him, thoughts of everything he'd been through with Steve up until this point, running through his head...

 

“I don't regret it... never. Sometimes I get annoyed with Steve because she wasn't planned... not for another 4 or 5 years, but... despite the work it's been, she's... she's my baby. _My_ pup. And this may not be for everyone, but that's okay too. The important thing is that I made my decision, and I stuck by it and I am very happy that I'll have a baby girl in less than a week... No matter what you decide, Tony... do what you feel is right for you... right for Bruce. Let him know, because this isn't something he's ever thought possible, and he's _tried_... but no matter what you decide... he'll understand and support you. That's for damn sure.”

 

Tony looked at Bucky before back at the screen, absolutely mesmerized. He was quiet when they printed the picture, quiet as they left the hospital and got back in the car, quiet but... his hand was over his abdomen... protectively... even if he wasn't noticing it himself.

 

.oOo.

 

Driving was calmer this time, and Bucky took a turn that snapped Tony out of his thoughts.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“You'll see.”

 

They stopped at a market. And the first thing he did was go to the bathroom. But after that, he brought Tony straight over to the ice cream section.

 

“I did this when I first found out about her... I bought 3 pints of my favorite flavors, went home and ate to my heart's content. Figured I'd start with 1, when I got sick of it, I'd move to the others. I ended up finishing all 3 of them and they're still my favorite flavors, though not exactly what I've been craving as of late. You and Bruce are Italian, right?'

 

Tony gave a blush but nodded.

 

“There's a gelato section over here.”

 

Tony looked at the flavors. And looked, and looked. Bucky smiled.

 

“You can go ahead and pick some Tony. I settled on 3, but you can pick more or less if you want.”

 

“I didn't bring any—.”

 

“Stevie's good for it. _Trust me_. He's been working over 50 years, literally not knowing what to spend his money on. When he first handed me his cards, I looked at him like he was insane, and then I found out he makes more than me, and has been for more years than I've been alive... ugh, god, that makes him sound so old. You dodged a bullet on that, Tony.”

 

Tony snorted and looked a bit more, but picked 3. Bucky picked one for himself and they went to check out. Apart from people being curious given Bucky's very obvious state, there wasn't much that happened. Tony seemed in a better mood and asked to drive.

 

“Absolutely not. Steve has not driven this car with me in it for the past 5 months, I shit you not, because he drives like a maniac. And I know for a fact he was the one who taught you.”

 

Tony perked up and laughed. “He still follows the road rules, he just...”

 

“Gives zero shit to patience or how aggressive his driving actually is?”

 

Tony held both hands up in surrender. The ride back was once again (thankfully) uneventful. They made themselves comfortable and Tony got started on that first pint. Bucky took a small cup but had to set it down to once again, go to the bathroom. When he sat back down, Tony looked at him.

 

“You... really pee a lot, don't you...”

 

“Sweetheart, she makes my bladder half the size it should be with the pressure she puts on it.”

 

“They... that happens?”

 

“Yes like you wouldn't believe... how much do you know about pregnancy?”

 

“Not as much as I should...”

 

“What were your symptoms?”

 

Tony put down the pistachio gelato he got. “General clinginess... early nesting... but I didn't really notice until the morning sickness... I couldn't even smell eggs or I'd be stuck with my head in a toilet... it actually started at night a month and a half ago...”

 

“The most famous one, then...”

 

“It's not... I haven't really been throwing up as much now...”

 

“Typically ends after the first trimester. I was lucky enough not to have it but every person takes to pregnancy slightly differently. Steve's serum added an unknown factor. I was extremely sensitive to smells during my first trimester, Alphas other than Steve couldn't get within a 10 foot radius of me without me being bothered just by smelling them. Instead of nausea, I got heartburn. So much fucking heartburn, _because_ of what the baby had me craving. The sleeping, that's continued through the pregnancy. I lost count of how many times I've dozed off. Peeing gets worse as the baby gets bigger, I'm pretty sure that one's mandatory. I think the worst part about pregnancy brain is that I didn't realize I had it until I... for the life of me, could not calculate our finances to pay the bills, and Steve, _Steve_ , just comes along and solves out every equation like there's not a single problem. And he does it _faster_ than I would have. And when my brain comes back to me and I look at him, he just shrugs, and then thinks to tell me he's always been good with numbers and his brain processes much faster than the average person, it's part of being a _tactician and strategist_.”

 

Tony gave another undignified snort. He'd about finished the first pint with relative ease listening to Bucky complain. He seemed quiet a moment as he set it down.

 

“Oh god, I'm gonna get fat.”

 

“Let's not even talk about the weight gain. Or yeah, let's talk about it. I don't have stretch marks on my belly. I was apparently lucky there. I got them on my _ass_. And all the baby fat I lost? Nope, that came back too! My waist? Literally twice the size it was. That was the last time I measured it. I have gained a total of 46 pounds with this baby. 4 of which, are in my chest alone. That's 2 pounds! Each fucking side. Like it's not enough I have to carry his baby, I have to get a bigger chest than him too. My body's trying to decide how to cope with the serum and it's—.”

 

Bucky gave a frustrated growl cutting himself off. Tony tried not to laugh, but the smile quickly fizzled out, replaced with slight nervousness.

 

“Are there any... upsides? To being pregnant?”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment, feeling the baby girl kick him and moving his hand over the spot. “Well... all the work is for something in the end. And... sex. Lots and _lots_ of worry free sex.”

 

Tony blushed rather brightly this time as his eyes widened.

 

“Well, you're already pregnant. No point in birth control or condoms. Not like you can get pregnant on top of that.”

 

Tony gave another snort of a laugh. Bucky gave a soft smile before feeling another strong kick that had him soothing the spot.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“Nah, she just wants attention...”

 

Tony's eyes widened when he saw Bucky's belly move just a smidgen at the very top.

 

“Oh _god_.”

 

“Yeah... whole process is a little freaky when you really think about it.”

 

Bucky poked back the spot and she settled a moment, before pushing her foot a little stronger in the same spot. Bucky pulled his shirt up to see that tiny foot barely shaped in his skin. He squinted and pushed it back again. After another moment, she kicked him again and he smiled. He put his palm there to push back again, moving his hand quickly with a bit of pressure to slightly shake up her foot. This time she seemed to stop. He looked to his side to see a completely freaked out Tony and started laughing.

 

“ _That's gonna happen to me???_ ”

 

“It's really not as scary as it looks, promise. She just doesn't have much room left and Stevie's spoiled her. He has spent hours on end playing with her like that and talking to her... the skin has its shape, but it's still pretty soft too. Go ahead, poke her. She's not gonna bite.”

 

Tony seemed hesitant and gave a breath of a laugh before taking his hand and moving it toward the bottom of his belly where a shoulder was since she was all set and ready to go. Tony seemed more curious now.

 

“That's...”

 

“Her shoulder. She's already dropped, couple more days and she's gonna put me through hell while she makes her debut. Here...”

 

He had Tony poke his belly a little higher and deeper, to the point where he poked the baby's side, and Tony seemed surprised and intrigued.

 

“Oh! Wow... that's actually... a real person in there...”

 

“Yup. Took 9 months to make her but she's mine.”

 

Tony poked her again, this time on the shoulder and she stretched out, trying to move away from the spot. He lit up.

 

“She—she moved!”

 

“She knows someone's in her space now. Ugh, here we go.” He rolled his eyes as she stretched her foot out again, and this time left it there in some form of protest. He was about to poke her back before Tony seemed to want to say something. He hesitated though, and Bucky glanced over at him.

 

“You wanna try?”

 

“Can I?”

 

Bucky gave a nod. Tony leaned over closer and stared a minute, quiet at the spot she was putting pressure on. Instead of poking back, he traced the faint outline of her tiny foot before gently passing over it. That made her recoil back a bit as Bucky laughed at the slight tickle.

 

“Are they ticklish in the womb?”

 

“That's something I haven't put much thought to but maybe. She can get hiccups but that's different, still, the way she's squirming right now would certainly make it seem like that's what just happened. I don't really think she's gonna let us test it anymore though.”

 

True enough, she settled herself after that and Bucky moved the fabric of his shirt back down before grabbing his cup again. The ice cream was a little melted, but that was okay. Tony seemed to look at him a moment and Bucky smirked.

 

“You can go and get more if you want to.”

 

“What flavor is that?”

 

“Vanilla with maraschino cherries mixed in. It's actually Steve's favorite...”

 

Tony nodded and glanced off but then got up to get his second pint. He got teary eyed after a few spoons.

 

“Oh god... I'm gonna get _fat_...”

 

“Not if you don't want to...”

 

Tony looked back over at him, worry written all over his face.

 

“ _But_... I get the feeling that's not what you want... It's okay to want this Tony... I did...”

 

Tony was quiet, looking back down at the pint of his gelato.

 

“My dad's gonna kill me... Bruce is...”

 

“He'll be worried about you... for more reasons than one, but knowing him... he's as much if not more of romantic than Steve. And he's not a damn punk either. I'm not gonna lie, I had the _hugest_ crush on him back when I first met him.”

 

Tony blushed. “Wha— _when_?”

 

“Couple years back. But he was still married then. Going through the divorce, but that just made it even messier. That, and I mighta been 17. He was one a my mentors for the program. Let me tell ya, the Hulk protects you _once_ , and you feel like a damsel, and just... _whew..._ ”

 

Tony started laughing. But he was also blushing wildly because he knew the feeling. “I guess that makes us even then... do you really think...?”

 

“After he gets over the shock, he'll be very happy to know... to know that you wanna keep it? The first thing he told me when he met you? _'Please don't leave me alone with Tony, he's a serious danger to my heart.'_ And—, see, you laugh, I did too, but he was being completely serious. How long did it take the Hulk to make an appearance after you met him?”

 

“About a week...”

 

“And it was directly related to you wasn't it—.”

 

“I—... I mean, I don't _think_ it was. I may have... kissed him. He seemed shocked by it at first but... He kissed me back, but he stopped when his monitor started beeping. It was an explosion two labs down that set him off though...”

 

Bucky raised a brow with a smirk. “No... it wasn't... around me, the Hulk didn't make an appearance until I had the absolute _joy_ of meeting his ex-father-in-law. Bruce has it under lock and key... and you made him lose control. Like nothing... I'm pretty sure he already loves you... he's gonna love the baby too. He'll still be worried, you're young and it is pretty early in a relationship for this to happen. But this doesn't have to be a _mistake_ if you don't make it one. You can think of it like... a _happy accident_.”

 

“Are you quoting Bob Ross?”

 

“Stevie loves that guy to no end.”

 

Tony started laughing again before it settled. He took another bite before his face once again went a more somber direction.

 

“As for your dad. Well, he can either have a grandkid, _or..._ he can have a grandkid. There's not much he can do about a baby Hulk, is there?”

 

Tony once again started laughing before leaning in and on Bucky. He took a breath but he seemed much calmer now. Bucky gave a soft smile at the younger Omega. He had a feeling things were gonna be just fine for him. Tony took a glance at Bucky's distended belly once more.

 

“Have you thought of names for her yet?”

 

Bucky pursed his lips and thought a moment. “Not really? Kinda bad considering, but Steve and I have run through names, and nothin's really stuck out for her.”

 

“What have you been calling her in the meantime?”

 

“Sugar cube... sometimes, mostly early on... it's an... inside reference...”

 

“Related to the...”

 

“So Stevie told you. Yeah. The whole reason my birth control failed. He probably shoulda mentioned that _first_ before completely freaking out and then fucking me. First, he didn't use a condom, then he broke two more and we gave up on them, figured I'd be fine.”

 

_Boy, had that been wrong..._

 

“You sure it wasn't just his supersoldier sperm?”

 

Bucky gave a pause, furrowing his brows slightly.

 

“I'd like to think... we can still fuck without condoms when I get back on birth control.”

 

“Well, if everything else stays to standard, you've got 6 months with the baby before you find that out.”

 

Bucky glanced over at Tony slowly with a deadpan and then raised a brow. “I hope your kid's a little shit.”

 

Tony started laughing. “I'm sure the little pea pod will be...”

 

Tony ended up finishing all 3 pints and staying the night and another day. Which was kinda nice, because having another Omega around was comforting in a different sort of way your Alpha, or Beta, baby daddy would be. And because Bucky wasn't in a particular mood to sleep alone, and neither was Tony.

 

Tony was a pretty good friend to have... once you got past all the layers of him being a little shit. He said he'd hold off on telling Bruce for now, but he definitely seemed more settled about the idea of having a baby.

 

_Just 4 more days and~..._

 

.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Bucky bitches. Is the best.
> 
> Seriously surprised nobody fought me, and a little disappointed. But I'm here throw my salt and fluff at people and nobody's gonna stop me! >:D
> 
> I'm goin' to war. I'M GOIN' TO WAR!!!
> 
> And anybody who thinks Steve should be an Omega can have Alpha Steve's shield, TO THE FACE! And let's not forget that Steve is always top dog and not even Bucky can beat him. SO NO, ALPHA BUCKY CAN NOT PROTECT YOU.
> 
> *Cough*
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Just think he's really OOC. Like that literally needs to be a tag on every Omega Steve fic, it's really bad.
> 
> Stop putting my babies in a hole together and sending lotion in a basket down to them so you can harvest their skin for your OC's to wear.
> 
> #Nothanksbuffalobill
> 
> Are hashtags even still a thing? I have no idea, I live under a rock.
> 
> Yes, I'm still a salty bitch, feel my wrath.
> 
> Also still have no fucking idea of how to really rate these since nothing really graphic is happening, but I wouldn't say they're for absolutely everyone. I'm going with mature. Because fuck it, I just want to rate them, but since there isn't really sexy times... meh~. Still wouldn't say they're for everyone.
> 
> Like salty bitches that think Steve should be an Omega. Eheh. Ha. No. Suck it.
> 
> I'm a total cunt. If you haven't noticed. Don't put much stock in what I spew though. I clearly can't be trusted~.
> 
> ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	2. Love at its Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky spends some time with an old friend. Learns a little something. Gets more than he bargains for.
> 
> And meets someone new...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no real reason for me to split the story into two chapters, I just felt better about it. My brain don't make sense.
> 
> Ah well~.
> 
> Whatever reason could I possibly have for such recent refinement to these stories~? Certainly not anything to do with something new to the series~...
> 
> ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

.oOo.

 

Bucky looked around at the nursery. Steve had spent so much time setting it up, filing down and finishing the furniture, painting. They decided on a beautiful pastel blue and cream white for their baby girl, a few accents of a brighter blue. Something about the colors really spoke to Bucky for her. Steve had said it reminded him of the Cube. There were a few accents of pastel lilac and orchid, almost giving it a cotton candy vibe, but they mostly stuck with blue. Enough that people had questioned if they were having a boy. But who gives a fuck for social conventions. Certainly not either of them.

 

The walls themselves had a brighter, almost galaxy like vibe to them, specs and stars that glowed when the lights were off. The crib and furniture were white, with blue crystal accents. The curtains, soft, silk organza with silk ribbon border accents. Her sheets were organic Egyptian cotton, and she even had a pure silk security blanket, apart from all the extra fluff in her bedding to keep it soft, and keep her warm. Steve had really gone all out with everything for her. There was a soft blue rabbit plush that his sister Becca had handmade for her, waiting in the crib too. He wasn't entirely sure why Steve and her had conspired to make the theme cosmic bunnies, what with the border trim on the walls and the mobile in her crib, and the little onesie with a rabbit hood covered in swirled fluff that Becca had again, handmade, but it was cute nonetheless.

 

He sighed as he took everything in and leaned over the crib. Just 3 more days, and she'd be out of his tummy and staring up at him in that crib or in his arms... when she kicked him out of his thoughts, he really couldn't help smiling.

 

He ended up sitting down in the rocking chair that Steve had got him for nursing and rocking her. Jeez... there wasn't a single thing missed with that guy, was there. There was a play area with a toy chest and baby swing, perfect for rocking her to sleep with a mobile filled with fat little stars. All of her tiny clothes was neatly folded and put away in the dresser. The room got just the right amount of light with the curtains, and the crib, round with a beautiful canopy and was perfectly placed as well, at least for his nesting instincts. The changing station was in the separate little bathroom that was completely clean. And let's not forget the perfect little cradle they had for her set up in their own room, just in case. That's not even including the stroller that Tony had designed for her earlier on as a hinted thank you for when he met Bruce. It tripled as a carrier seat and car seat for her that was able to detach from the stroller and another attachment that made it ridiculously safe for her as a car seat. And let's not forget the cozy factor.

 

He smoothed a hand over his belly and smiled... 3 days.

 

Then the doorbell rang.

 

And he needed to piss.

 

_Shit._

 

Peeing came first because he would rather not have an accident in front of whoever it was. And if it was really anything important, they'd have the patience to wait for him.

 

The doorbell rang again and he sighed.

 

When he finished and washed his hands, he made his way over. And there was only so fast he could move as pregnant as he was.

 

“ _ **Give me a sec! I'm on my way.**_ ”

 

When he finally got to the door and unlocked it, he took a breath as he rested a hand on his back and looked up. “Sorry, I—.”

 

He was faced with a rugged and handsome Alpha not-so-stranger and good friend looking at him with a stunned expression. He was equally stunned for a moment.

 

“Brock??”

 

The Alpha gave something of a half smile before Bucky's own broke into a wide one and he pulled his friend in for a hug.

 

“Oh  _my god_ , it's been forever!”

 

“I tried texting you, but a couple months back, you just stopped responding.”

 

Bucky pulled back and winced. “Shit. I'm sorry... my phone broke, had to get a new number... I been fillin' in my contacts best I could but I've been... kinda distracted...” He looked down, placing both hands over the extremely obvious baby bump.

 

“I thought she was jokin'...”

 

“You went to Natasha first?”

 

“Wasn't left with much option...”

 

Bucky laughed before inviting his friend in, Brock seemed a little hesitant at first and Bucky smirked. “You don't have to worry about my Alpha, Stevie's not so territoria—or... I guess he kind of is, but not so much that he'd raise a brow at the faint whiff of an Alpha in the house. You can go ahead and sit down. You want anything?”

 

“Uh... water, I guess? Would be nice?”

 

“Alright, gimme a sec.”

 

After a moment, he came back with a glass for his friend, and Brock just seemed so uncomfortable on that couch, Bucky couldn't help laughing. Especially because that sofa was actually really comfortable. “You can relax, no one's gonna bite you.”

 

“Uhh... thanks... so where is this Alpha a yours...?”

 

“Saving lives... fighting the good fight...” He looked over at a small picture frame on the end table by the couch. It had a picture of him and Steve both smiling.

 

“Holy  _shit!_  I thought she was  _joking_.”

 

“What exactly did Nat tell you?”

 

“That  _Captain America_  took you as his bonded and you were expectin' a baby.”

 

Bucky smiled. “See, that's about the only thing we haven't done yet. We still call each other mates, but Steve wanted to wait until my first heat after the pregnancy... which is actually pretty likely to be a security heat. Figured it'd be easier that way, and more sure. I think he thinks I'm just too delicate to bite like this, but chances are it would still take.”

 

Security heats weren't all that common, but could happen when an Omega had a baby outside of a bond, which was actually pretty rare in itself. If there's an Alpha that hangs around the Omega, the heat is meant to secure a mate to protect the baby, but not actually have another baby.

 

“Security... huh... when are you due?”

 

“In 3 days.”

 

“ _ **Fuck!**_ ”

 

“Hey... she can hear you, you know.”

 

“Shi—fu— _Shit._ **Sorry.** ”

 

Bucky started laughing again. Brock just remained quiet a moment.

 

“There a reason you took so long? Gettin' to the door I mean?”

 

“Pregnancy slows you down, man. Had to piss first. Pretty glad I did with the way I'm laughin'. Be glad you'll never fear losing control over your bladder because of a sneeze, a cough, or a laugh.”

 

“This Alpha a yours... he a good guy?”

 

“Is that even a real question? I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. He is... he really  _really_  is... it's kind of obnoxious.”

 

“I feel kinda bad with you standin' there.”

 

“If I wanted to sit down right away, I'd already be sitting. But if you feel so bad, scooch so I can sit. What brings you to my humble abode?”

 

Brock did just that, setting the water on the side as Bucky sat down next to him. “Well, you don't call, you don't write...  _don't text_... figured I had to do something. Zola was more than a little curious why his star pupil got Lex Luthor involved to speed through the last bit of the program.”

 

“Mmm... how is everyone? At the facility?”

 

“Sin and Zola miss you. Pierce's still... a complete tool. Pretty sure Schmidt doesn't remember you, but that guy literally gives a shit about nothing, he's so indifferent it borders creepy. Hey, what ever happened to  _'not until I'm at least 28'_?”

 

Bucky laughed a bit. “Steve happened. She was kind of an accident but... but she's mine.”

 

Brock stared. “It's just... so weird to see you like this.”

 

“Hey, would you mind? Taking me to the facility to say hi to everyone?”

 

“That's an almost 3 hour drive.”

 

“You obviously drove 4 to get here.”

 

“You could go into labor any minut—.”

 

“I'm not goin' into labor 'till Stevie gets back.”

 

“Why didn't you go on your own earlier on or have your Alpha take you?”

 

“Well, I don't have the energy to make that trip by myself, and it would probably take 6 hours given my bladder and the dozing off. Steve—... just never had the time... figured I go once I had her in my arms and not inside my oven.”

 

Bucky did not mention his husband's driving.

 

Brock was quiet another moment. “Buck, you're  _huge_.”

 

“ _Thanks._ ”

 

He flushed when he realized what he said. “No, I mean—.”

 

“I know what you meant Brock, I'm pretty aware of this myself. Still think it'd be nice to see them... definitely won't be able to the first couple months after she's born...”

 

Brock was quiet another moment and grumbled something under his breath. “I hate not being able to say no to you.  _Not today_ ,  **Christ** , I need to mentally prepare myself and process the bomb you just dropped  _first_. Baby... you're havin' a baby... you're literally about to pop and I been in the dark the whole time.”

 

“Sorry...”

 

“Just gimme like day to process...”

 

“You want me to show you around town? You got a hotel, or do you wanna stay here? We have more than one guest room, or the couch if you'd prefer it.”

 

“I just... that'd actually be nice, on  _most_  accounts anyway... thanks. Man, I can't believe you're pregnant...”

 

“I couldn't either at first, but she's... I love her so much already...”

 

“I'll bet...”

 

He let Brock settle himself down first, but the rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. They went out to say hi to their friends and for food since Bucky didn't feel all that much like cooking. Caught up a little bit too.

 

“Okay, so remind me again how you let this Alpha sweep you off your feet and knock you up?”

 

“There was no sweeping involved. Steve's a damn punk, but he's really got a way with pants and getting into them. The rest just...  _Oh god_ , how did I let it happen?”

 

Brock started laughing at the face Bucky made. He was happy to see his friend, but at the same time, this worried him. Bucky had his life planned out and...

 

One old couple mistook them for an expecting couple, but Bucky made very quick to correct them. Very quick...

 

His husband was an impossibly perfect soldier after all. Brock was just an old friend he was catching up with.

 

When they got back to the house, they set up the plan for tomorrow.

 

“I can pay for gas as recompense. Ooh, hey, can we go to the beach too?”

 

“It's Winter??”

 

“Yeah, but I like feeling cold sand on my toes. Plus, you'd be surprised how good the cold water feels on your feet. I don't plan on submerging myself, don't worry. There also happens to be a beach  _right_  next to the facility.”

 

Brock rolled his eyes. “If you consider a couple miles away in general isolation to be  _right next to_ , but sure.”

 

“Great! Feel free to watch TV or read a book or something, I'm about to turn in for the night.”

 

“You go to bed at 9??”

 

“2100 hours, yes. Steve normally wakes up pretty early and I don't know if you noticed with the amount of times I dozed off on you but she normally makes me sleep at least half the day, and then some. Sorry, pregnancy's made me a little more boring and domestic, I know... but you don't have to turn in right now. I'm sure Stevie's got some liquor in the cabinet he wouldn't mind sharing. He can't get drunk normally anyway, though stay away from the marked ones, the weird blue one, and the mead. Those aren't... there're long stories behind those.”

 

“Alright... goodnight I guess.”

 

“See you in the morning.”

 

Brock waited until Bucky had gone back to his room. Sure enough, he got himself just a glass of bourbon. It was pretty late when Sinthea texted him, asking how it was going. Brock took a moment to respond.

 

**: He's married now to this unbelievably perfect guy. 9 months pregnant. :**

 

It took her a moment to respond.

 

_\- :( -_

 

After another moment, she sent another text.

 

_-shit, i'm so srry, brock-_

 

He didn't respond to that one, figuring now was a good a time as any to go to bed.

 

On his way there, he stopped at the nursery. Seeing everything set up as perfect as it could be for the baby girl. The baby girl his best friend was about to have... with someone else. He turned to see Bucky had left his room door open. The Omega was sleeping pretty soundly, which he guessed was good, baby and all. When Bucky stirred, he got a little worried. He noticed his brows furrowing and a small sound escape, almost like a groan but too soft to be one. He was about to wake his friend up when Bucky held what was no doubt his mate's pillow tighter to himself and spoke one small word in his sleep.

 

“ _Steve..._ ”

 

Brock pulled back. Suddenly uncomfortable. He quickly stepped outside, completely outside of the house. He needed a smoke, he couldn't do that anywhere in the house, even with a window open. Not with Bucky expecting.

 

.oOo.

 

It was pretty weird for Bucky to wake up before anyone. But Brock had never really been a morning person. Still. He was trying not to laugh while he stared at his friend, still trying to block out the light of the day coming in.

 

Bucky waddled over and opened up the shades.

 

Brock groaned.

 

“Rise and shine~. We got a pretty big day ahead of us Rummie.”

 

Brock took a bit to respond, pulling the pillow over his head to block the light, so it was muffled. “ _I thought you said that kid made you sleep half the day._ ”

 

“She does. It's 0930. I woke up at 9, slept 12 hours total. What time did you go to bed?”

 

Brock grumbled before responding. “ _1... am-ish..._ ”

 

“Then you've slept at least 8-ish hours.”

 

Another grumble.

 

“You got texts from someone waiting for you on your phone. I'm gonna look through it if you don't wake up.”

 

Bucky had only picked it up by the time Brock shot out of bed and took his phone from him. Worse because he had to be gentle with him.

 

“Look at you, treatin' me like glass. Somethin' you don't want me to see? Anything racey?  _*Gasp*! What were you doing last night, Rummie~_.”

 

Brock gave him a grumpy deadpan. “Being kept awake by Sin.”

 

“Nothin' else?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You're no fun, what, no girlfriend or nothin'?”

 

“No.”

 

Bucky sighed, but then his nose did that little thing it does when he picks up a scent. Just like a bunny. He was sure Bucky didn't get why there were little cosmic bunnies all over his nursery but was more than sure whoever chose it had watched him do that a lot during the pregnancy. Though, there were a few touches from Becca in that room too.

 

“Were you smoking last night?”

 

“Uhh... yeah, a bit. I went outside though, how did you—.”

 

“Pregnancy nose is pretty sensitive. Come on, I'll make breakfast and we can be on our way. I hope you're in the mood for savory pancakes, cause that's what the baby wants.”

 

Considering Bucky being a pretty good cook, Brock could definitely go for whatever he made.

 

They weren't the typical corn pancakes that he put mashed corn and garlic and grated cheese into, served with bacon. The dollop of sour cream and green onions sprinkled on top were still there, as well as the bacon. But these were potato pancakes that were perfectly seasoned, with a bit of an Irish vibe to them.

 

“The baby has me craving Irish dishes like you wouldn't believe. It's like she knows her father's a full blooded Irishman, and cares not about the mutt side of her.”

 

“I don't see any mutts, pretty sure you got a pedigree.”

 

Bucky laughed. “Yeah, somethin' like 12 of them. I wanna go back to eating my  _own_  favorite foods, but she makes my cravings taste like the gods descended from Mount Olympus or whatever fucking place in the universe they've been hiding out on, Asgard, let's go with the Norse. She makes them taste like they've been served to me by  _them_  on a gold fuckin' platter.”

 

“That kid's gonna have a mouth on her.”

 

“Nah, she'll be a good girl, much better than Steve or I could ever be.”

 

Brock laughed but they finished up eating. Turns out Bucky ate more than him now too, but he figured he shouldn't be too surprised. After they were all set and ready to go, he helped Bucky into the passenger seat of his SUV and they left. They stopped for gas before they left entirely and sure enough, Bucky handed him his card before heading over to the bathroom. Brock finished up pretty quick but had to go inside to get the receipt. Turns out Bucky was still in there looking at the coffee menu longingly. The station had a nice little local place attached to it. Brock tried not to smirk.

 

“You know, you can get one if you want.”

 

“You took my card.”

 

“I know, I came in to get a receipt actually. I'm sure it'll be fine.”

 

“It's not really it causing harm that worries me. Her metabolism and my own move fast enough that it would do nothing, even if I had three of them. But the last time I had caffeine, it kept  _her_  awake, and by extension me. For  _hours_  on end  _way_ after I drank it. It's like in order to process it, it takes what it would be and puts in a 10 fold outlet of energy. It's fuckin' weird and it doesn't make sense. I just like the way that coffee tastes.”

 

“Jesus, whadya have?”

 

“Mocha latte, with literally  _1_  espresso shot. Wasn't even that sweet.”

 

“Chocolate though?”

 

“I mean, I considered that, but it was still ridiculous. Steve suggested I stick to tea after that, which I normally do anyway, but...”

 

“You keep thinkin' about it, I'll be right back.”

 

He actually went to go custom order one for his friend, with half a shot, see if that would help, and extra milk. Peppermint white mocha for the seasonal touch. And of course, he made sure to get it with the whipped cream near melting on top, peppermint sprinkles and little marshmallows in it. It was more hot chocolate than coffee, but Bucky had been looking at the sweeter ones. The cashier stared at him a moment but gave a smile, and he paid for it. This time with his own card. Bucky had gone to look at those little pastries but it didn't seem like anything was sticking out to him.

 

Brock had heard the jingle of the door and some rowdy kids but he didn't think much of it. Not at first. It did seem the manager was trying to stop them from skating around the place. When he turned to see Bucky almost lose his footing at one of the kids actually running into him, he almost spilled the coffee quickly going to steady him, and almost didn't register himself yelling at the kid.

 

“ **Hey! What the hell is wrong with you, he's pregnant!** ”

 

That definitely seemed to make them stop, though Bucky insisted he was okay.

 

“No, Buck, that's not okay. What happens if you hit the ground and go into labor? I'm not prepared to deal with that.”

 

Bucky's eyes widened but then he smiled. “You're right... thank you, Rummie...  _my hero~_.”

 

“Would your Alpha had...”

 

“You don't even want to know what Steve would have done. You didn't growl. After reigning it in, pretty sure those kids would know they sorely disappointed  _Captain America_... but they're just kids.”

 

“Yeah, well you got a kid in you that's much smaller and vulnerable than them. You should worry about yourself...”

 

“Yeah, guess you're right. She's fine though...”

 

“Here.”

 

“What's—.”

 

“Couldn't watch you starin' at that menu any longer. Figured I'd get you somethin' with a happy medium. It's more cocoa than coffee but—.”

 

“Mmm... it's perfect, thank you...”

 

Bucky gave another smile and leaned up to kiss the Alpha on the cheek. He really had no idea what he did to people. It just wasn't fair.

 

They got back to the SUV and were on their way then. The highways were always peaceful with nothing but greenery around them, there were a lot of gold fields around these though. After a while of peaceful quiet, Brock decided to try and make conversation.

 

“So... you have a birthday party or baby shower or anything?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Didn't think to invite me?”

 

“Didn't get to make the guest lists. Same day for both, Steve tried to scare me into labor. Mostly just family, a lot of people were busy that day. I actually almost forgot. I don't know if you noticed, but...” He gestured to his belly. Hell of a distraction.

 

Brock gave a laugh. “This Alpha seems like he does a lot of stupid shit.”

 

Bucky huffed. “He does... he does... it's... I love him, but I worry, you know? He tries, but he's a soldier. He's been through hell. And sometimes I don't even know if I'm doing this right... or if I'm the best person to be there for him. This all... before he went on the latest, he had another episode. Nothing crazy, just a bad dream. But the way he was affected... it just takes so much out of him. He gives so much and...”

 

“What about you? You had your whole life planned out. Finish the program, focus on your career, then worry about dating...”

 

“I know... it's a curveball but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle... it's just... one thing led to another and... I'm pregnant... I'm fucking pregnant—.”

 

Bucky choked up and Brock could see the tears that started falling and the look on his face, even if he brought a hand to cover his mouth. Brock felt his chest tighten at hearing the Omega cry.

 

“Buck—.”

 

“I'm fine, I'm just...  _fucking_  emotional.  _Shit._ ”

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

“There's nothing  _to_  talk about... it's just part of being pregnant... I'm sorry.”

 

“You ain't got nothin' to apologize for...”

 

Again, a huff, but this time Brock stayed quiet. Bucky ended up crying himself to sleep. He always looked so calm when he slept. Add in the softness from the pregnancy... fuck, Bucky had always been so beautiful... He slept about 30 minutes before waking up with a slight jump.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, just... she's awake. How long was I out.”

 

“Half an hour. Not much.”

 

Bucky sighed. “I guess that explains why we're not there yet.”

 

“We're almost there but I took a detour.”

 

Bucky raised a brow. But looked around out of the window in surprise when he noticed where they were. Brock was pulling the SUV up on the beach. A beautiful and uninhabited area of the beach surrounded by nature. Brock couldn't help noticing the smile that lit up his face. He was about to get out to help him out but Bucky seemed to want to do it himself, taking off his shoes to make sure they wouldn't get dirty and rolling up his soft maternity leggings to his knees so they wouldn't get water on them. Brock stayed in the car a while. He watched as Bucky enjoyed the salt in the ocean breeze.

 

After a while, he worked up the courage to get out and talk to him, only to have it deflate as he saw Bucky really dig his toes into the sand before going to the water's edge and turning to smile back at him once he noticed Brock.

 

Brock gave a small smile back before going a little ways away, somewhere the wind wouldn't blow towards Bucky. He needed a smoke.

 

He really wasn't expecting Bucky to come around with a concerned look on his face, take the cig and pluck a leaf from the plant next to him to put it out.

 

“What are you doing...?”

 

Brock looked at him, shocked. “What are  _you_  doing? You shouldn't be around me while I—.”

 

“Not harmful to me. Steve's part of a different world, affects me and baby the same way. It stinks but unpleasant smells aren't gonna do much apart from bother me. That, and even if it was, they don't make cigs the way they used to, not tryin' to kill people anymore... I'm asking because you only smoke when you're stressed out or upset. Why are you upset?”

 

Brock tensed his jaw as he looked at Bucky but took a breath. “Are you happy?”

 

Bucky looked surprised. “What?”

 

“Are you happy? With that guy, with your life? The way things turned out?”

 

Bucky flushed, suddenly embarrassed. “Of  _course_  I'm happy! Why would you even ask that?”

 

“Because you started  _crying_  the ride here and you  _didn't want to talk about_! I swear, if this guy's hurting you in  _any_ way, I don't care who he is, you say the word—.”

 

“Steve would  _never_  hurt me! I love him. And I'm happy. Yes, I'm having a baby and sometimes it's overwhelming but he's my husband and he's been there the entire stretch for me and her. Yes, it's sooner than I imagined, but this ain't nothin' I can't handle. You know that by now.”

 

“Then  _why_  did you start crying? Like you didn't want to be pregnant, or like runnin' through the thoughts and words you were sayin' to me, you realized you  _didn't want this life_.”

 

Bucky stared at Brock in shock. He couldn't muster any words, instead looking down at his belly.

 

“You just  _let_  this guy come into your life and  _change_   **everything**  you ever wanted!  _You_ , the person who kicked everyone else's ass at the thought! To you, it didn't matter how young you were or how things were turnin' out. You knew exactly what you wanted and you were cut throat on how to get it.”

 

“Steve didn't change  _what_  I wanted, he just changed the order in which it happened.”

 

“Yeah, because havin' a baby  _before_  you even bonded with the risk of a security heat was  _exactly_  what you wanted.”

 

“I don't regret this. Don't you  _dare_  make me question whether or not I regret this.”

 

“Then  _why_  did you let him sweep in and do this to you?”

 

“But that's just it, isn't it? I let him. I  _let_  him change my life because he showed me it could be all the things I wanted and  _more_. And I was okay with that.  _He_ made me happy. Without question, it's like he made it his sudden  _life's goal_. And you know what? It was the  _best damn thing_ to  _ever_  happen to me. He didn't  _want_  to change  _anything_  about what I wanted. You know why I'd kick their asses and shoot so many of em' down? Because they wanted me to quit what I was doing, stop the program, not become a doctor, not help people, so I could sit at home, pregnant, and popping out pups so  _they_  could be happy. You wanna know what Steve said when I finally told him?  _What do you wanna do?_ Which as simple as it is, happens to be the  _least_  likely answer an Omega expects the moment an Alpha gets em' pregnant. He didn't try to pull me away from my job or stop me, he supported me through thick and thin. And yes, he was overprotective, but he cared more about  _me_  being happy than... than me being some kinda...  _ **housing** for his pup_.”

 

Brock recoiled a bit and looked hurt. Bucky's face turned to one of worry and confusion at the sudden reaction.

 

“Is that all you wanted? Someone who treated you like a person... who wouldn't ask you to change?”

 

“ _Why_ is this so damn important to you?”

 

“ _ **Because I'm in love with you!**_ ”

 

Everything just stopped in its tracks there. The anger, the frustration. Now, all Bucky could do was stare in blank shock. Brock stared back a moment with his own shock, like he couldn't believe he'd just said that. After another moment, Bucky went back to looking down at his belly, anything but the awkwardness that suddenly drilled itself in the situation.

 

“Because I... loved you then... and I knew what you wanted. And apart from you always having your eyes elsewhere, I was willing to wait...  _I was willing to wait_... and all I've been thinkin', this whole time is how I missed my chance. And whether or not you're  _really_  happy because  _why couldn't it have been me_...? Because now, you're expectin' a baby in  _2 fucking_ _ **days**_ , with I guy I could never  _hope_  to compare to. Because I know I could never make you this happy, and that fuckin' gets to me because a the selfish bastard I am... I'm sorry... _I'm sorry._..”

 

Bucky could only stand there when Brock left. And it was a long while before Bucky moved from that spot. Eventually, he caught the scent of another cigarette. He walked back over to the SUV but didn't say anything. Neither did Brock. He put out his cig and opened the door for Bucky, helped him get in and even wiped the sand off his feet.

 

“You don't have to do that...”

 

“And risk you gettin' sand all over the floor of my SUV?”

 

Bucky didn't say anything for a long while once they were on the road again. Brock did.

 

“I'm sorry...”

 

“You don't have to be.”

 

“Yeah, I do. I didn't mean to blow up on you like that... it's just... it's all so sudden. You're not scared, you're not worried. You're completely head over heels for this guy—.”

 

“I am scared.”

 

There was a moment of silence between them.

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“I  _am_  scared. I'm fuckin' terrified. In  _2_  days, I'll have a baby. And you know how quickly this happened when we first started our relationship? 3 months.  _3 months_. 3 months in, and his swimmers are strong enough to power through my birth control and find the little target to make  _this_. And I still got no idea if it's just  _him_  or if it had anything to do with the damn Cube that's now latched itself onto our daughter. So yes, I'm scared. And I'm worried. I'm worried about what this means because Steve was never part of a  _regular_  world where I coulda just lived my life. I love him. And I love our daughter. But you know what I thought, 5 months into our relationship? When I found out I was pregnant?  _This guy's gonna leave me. He's got better things to do and he's gonna walk out._ Because he's too  _good_  for me, and he's gonna realize that and call it quits and move on with his life. And I didn't wanna fall, because I knew if I did, I'd  _break_ , and never get back up the same again. But you know what happened? I fell. And I fell  _hard_ , and  _ **every time**... he was right there to catch me..._ And every day I worry, I worry I'm not the right person for him, I'm not doing a good enough job, that I'm not the person who should be the mother of his child or be there for him to lean on—.”

 

Brock couldn't stand any more of what he was hearing. He brought the vehicle to a screeching halt on the side of the road. At this point, his friend was crying again, and he either hated himself for causing it or hated this Alpha for making him feel like he wasn't worth it.

 

“ _Nobody_  is too good for you.  **Nobody**.”  
  
Bucky gave a nod as the tears continued falling. “That's  _exactly_  what he told me... every single day we were together. And one day, he up and tells me that  _he_  doesn't deserve me and I look at him like he's the biggest damn moron in the universe... because at point I realized we're both idiots and there wasn't a damn thing I could do but love him and let him catch me... I'm sorry I never noticed what you felt for me Brock... I started crying because even if I look okay, I'm still scared and I'm still worried, and sometimes I'm overwhelmed... but I love him. I love them... and I couldn't regret this, even if I wanted to...”

 

Brock was quiet another moment, looking over at his friend, crying as both hands cupped the bottom of his swollen stomach. He felt like such a dick.

 

“Please don't cry... I'm sorry, Buck...”

 

Bucky choked up a bit. “It's part of being pregnant... I might be emotional for a while... I'm sorry...”

 

“You're not the one who needs to be. It's just hard, you know? To see you be so beautiful and know you'll always belong to someone else... but I'll have to get over it, right?”

 

Bucky let out another undignified sound and Brock reached into the glove compartment and handed him some tissues. He blew his nose and wiped up the tears.

 

“You really think I'm beautiful right  _now_?”

 

“Well, maybe not  _now_ , but—.”

 

It was a lie. But with the laugh Bucky let out, he didn't need to know that. Brock gave a soft smile at the lightened up mood.

 

“Ugh... don't look at me, I feel 12 types of gross right now...”

 

Brock rolled his eyes but got back on the road again. It wasn't long before they were pulling in to the facility. Bucky asked for a bottle of water and used it to clean himself up a bit from the crying, but there was still a light flush on his cheeks and around his eyes. Still, the guy at the gate immediately recognized him and let them through. Bucky gave a soft little smile to the look of surprise.

 

.oOo.

 

Admittedly, having Schmidt seek you out for  _any_  reason? Kind of horrifying.

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Probably with your mate and daughter? Wh—?”

 

Brock didn't even get to ask the question as Schmidt just left. Apparently, he did remember Bucky, and Bucky was one of the people he'd actually liked. _Apparently_ , Bucky was all people cared about. Like Brock was chopped liver. He guessed he kind of deserved that. And Bucky was pretty heavily pregnant. Sin had wanted to feel his tummy so bad, her hands were actually fidgeting. People were curious. Askin' bout the ring and the baby, who his mate was.

 

And Bucky was honest, which in all honesty, now that he thought about it, probably what got Schmidt's attention in all actuality.

 

If there was ever a bigger Captain America superfan, Brock would shoot himself. The most important thing though, was that Bucky was enjoying himself. And Brock made himself scarce once he saw that he was.

 

It was Sin that came to find him. She sat down next to him.

 

“Why would you bring him here  _2_ days away from his due date?”

 

“He wanted to come see everyone, he's pretty confident about not givin' birth without his Alpha.”

 

“Hm... you know he didn't know my mom and dad were mated?”

 

“Well, your mom's this tiny little weirdo that still goes by his original last name, even if he changed it.”

 

“That's mean, Brock.”

 

“I don't give a shit.”

 

“How come you're not with him now?”

 

Brock sighed. “I told him... how I felt. And I made him cry, not on purpose, but... I think I did enough. Fuckin'  _Captain America_. How am I supposed to compete with that?”

 

She gave a hum and leaned on him.

 

“How bad did your dad fangirl at him?”

 

She started laughing. Pretty bad.

 

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Zola asked Bucky if he wanted to provide his input on a project they were working on and Bucky warned them about the severity of his pregnancy brain. Which if he needed to remind them, thought it was a good idea to come out here _this_ close to labor. Brock went to go find him when Bucky didn't come back at the agreed time to take him back home.

 

Turns out he fell asleep on Sinthea's bed. She was there, sitting with her laptop, doing whatever.

 

Brock sighed. “We gotta go, what's he doin' in here?”

 

“Stay~.”

 

“I know you guys have the stuff to handle him goin' into labor, but I think it'd be better if he... you know, did that at a hospital? With his  _doctor_? And mate?”

 

“They can be called over, I'm sure. He's sleepy. And I don't think he's gonna wake up anytime soon. He's got 2 days, right? Give him this night, take him back tomorrow.”

 

Brock sighed but did just that.

 

Or tired to. It wouldn't have been a problem if he didn't have Bucky giving him that ridiculous puppy face to stay another day.

 

“If you go into labor here, that's not on me.”

 

“I'll wake up early, promise.”

 

Except he didn't. He slept in.

 

When Bucky woke up to see 1100 on the clock in Sin's room, he got up as fast as he could to get ready to go. Uttering a string of  _'shit'_ s at the fact.  _15_  hours. He'd slept 15 hours because of the baby girl. He'd even gone to bed early and only woke up because of a tightening in his belly he was pretty sure wasn't Braxton Hicks. He calculated the hours with the math he could process. He'd be fine. He was faced with an exasperated Brock looking down at him with crossed arms and could do nothing but give a guilty look back.

 

“You're pushin' your luck, you know. I'm kinda tempted to just call this Alpha a yours and see if he'll show up here.”

 

The way Bucky's face fell—.

 

“Alright,  _Jesus_. It was just a joke Buck. Let's go. I wanna see the ball drop when I get back home.”

 

That's right, it was New Years' Eve.

 

Getting into the SUV had been harder than he'd want to admit, and if he was hoping Brock wouldn't notice how nervous he was, it was wistful thinking. They were barely out before his friend asked if he was okay.

 

And before he could respond, there was another tight squeeze, but it was  _weird_.

 

“Stop the car—.”

 

“What?”

 

“Stop the—.”

 

He caught something.

 

_Steve was in full garb, uniform and shield. He was helping the hostages out. Bucky could see Logan and the others there. There' was a gun pointing at Steve he didn't see—._

 

“ _Shit_ , are you in labor?”

 

Bucky couldn't manage anything more than a choked whine.

 

“Fuck! I take it back, I'm not in love you—.”

 

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, barely managing and speaking through gritted teeth.

 

“That's not something you can just  _take_   _back_ Brock.”

 

“With all the shit you get me into? We shoulda left yesterday!”

 

“ **Stop the car!** ”

 

Brock hit the brakes fast enough to hear the screech of the tires. There was a burst of energy that came from Bucky and the first thing Brock noticed were the alarms of his and other vehicles blaring before they fizzled out. He checked his phone when Bucky opened the door, not noticing him get out, barely able to stand as he felt a much  _stronger_  tightening in his belly. That one was a contraction. An  _actual_ one, and Bucky wanted to cry. Because Steve wasn't with him and this _couldn't_  be happening.

 

He felt a distinct wetness running down the back of his leggings. He lost his footing, and it was only the side of the car that stopped him from completely falling.

 

Brock was trying to start the SUV when he caught the distressed scent and got out to help him.

 

“Shit,  _shit!_  I'm sorry, can you stand?”

 

Bucky tried but only managed to shake his head and let out another distressed whine.

 

Brock checked his phone again and it wouldn't even turn on. It was as fizzled out as the car. As  _every_  piece of tech around them.  _What the fuck just happened_?

 

“Buck?”

 

.oOo.

 

“Cap, are you alright?”

 

Steve was stunned but he looked at where the voice came from. Logan. He sincerely wasn't expecting that. Like a wave of energy but way too familiar. Just like the Cube and every bad guy around them was knocked out...

 

“I... I'm fine.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Steve felt a rush hit his head and the first thing he saw was a beach and a large facility.

 

“Cap? Your eyes are—.”

 

“No. Bucky needs me—.”

 

Logan winced. “Is this a Cube related thing?”

 

“ _Bucky needs me._ ”

 

Logan clenched his jaw. “Head on out then.”

 

“ _What?_  But—.”

 

“Your mate needs you right? We can take it from here, Cap. Go take care a him.”

 

Steve almost didn't register what was happening until he was faced with a familiar but  _blue_  Loki.

 

“It's easier to use my powers at maximum capacity in my natural form. Thor's already there, but if I'm not mistaken, there are some things you will need before we go.”

 

“What? Why are we walking toward a jet, why can't we just teleport?”

 

“Teleporting requires a great deal of magic I already used enough of just getting here. He's only just gone into labor, he should be fine for several hours.”

 

Steve's heart started beating a hell of a lot at the words. It took them 3 hours out to fly back home. And Steve was immediately upset.

 

“Why are we here? Bucky's not  _here_.”

 

“Very astute. If you could get your Alpha head out of your ass for a moment, we've a checklist to compile. You need the baby's diaper bag, her car seat and a car to bring them home, correct? Every piece of technology in that area was fried the moment he received the first contraction and she realized you were on the other side of the world. I don't know how long they'll be out.”

 

Steve's breath hitched but he hopped to it. Loki told him not to bother changing because even speeding, it would still be at least 2 more hours he was away from his mate. 2 hours away from the facility.

 

.oOo.

 

The first thing Sin noticed was the sky getting stormy.

 

Then there's her phone, and every other piece of tech. The backup power for the facility at least managed to work but she knew something otherworldly was going on.

 

The last thing she noticed was Brock  _carrying_  Bucky back toward them, but before she could ask.

 

“He's already in labor, I got no idea what's happening, the car... all the cars on the road just stopped working.”

 

They managed to get Bucky back and in a place that was manageable enough for him to give birth. The sky just got stormier and they started hearing thunder. Next thing they knew, there's this astoundingly giant guy with a hammer who's... surprisingly not trying to be a dick.

 

“Please, I understand you are confused. But you  _must_  let me through. I am—.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Aren't you the god of Thunder?”

 

“Also of Fertility, and active Doctor and midwife for the Omega that has just begun labor in your facility.”

 

“You don't look like a doctor...”

 

Sin's eyes widened the moment she heard that. “Just let him through you idiots!”

 

She immediately led him to the room Bucky was in and he got to work.

 

“You.”

 

Brock was too shocked to protest at suddenly being called out.

 

“I require an aid, you will do until the Captain arrives.”

 

“I don't really think—.”

 

“Might I suggest using someone with prior experience in aiding a mate birth a child?”

 

Sin rolled her eyes. Thor shrugged.

 

So Schmidt helped. And it was hella weird to have your old boss/lead mentor be a birthing aid but Bucky could hardly think. Thor moved him off his back and had him lean forward on the aid. Squatting so he could check his dilation in proper positioning. Bucky held on tighter. This Alpha smelled all  _wrong_  but he could barely think.

 

Neither could Steve.

 

5 hours. 5 fucking hours since his mate went into labor and he still wasn't with him. He didn't give a shit about the police chasing him. Bucky  _needed_  him. He'd deal with it later, he just had to get there.

 

 _Everything_ he'd deal with later, he just _needed_ to get to Bucky. He didn't care how startled Loki was. How terribly he parked. He'd worry about the carrier and diaper bag later. He did not give a shit about the men both trying to stop him and too scared to do anything as he entered the facility.

 

He didn't care about anything until he saw him. Long brown hair that was messy, sweat on his skin, and those same beautiful eyes that widened at the site of him.

 

He noticed another Alpha that was helping him, and if he were thinking clearly, he might of thought he knew him. Friends with Erskein or something. The guy got stars in his eyes before fainting and Steve didn't even realize he'd growled because he was too busy rushing to keep his mate from falling forward.

 

“That's enough of that, Steven. We need you to aid him. So far, it's as if the dilation process is slowed. I believe the baby was halting it.”

 

Bucky immediately leaned on him and clung. “ _Steve..._ ”

 

That was what brought Steve back to his senses. “I'm here, Buck, I'm here...”

 

There was another whine to match his contraction and he seized up. Steve took his place as soon as Loki came in to help and told him what to do. He sat in front of his mate with Bucky leaning on him, one hand at the small of his back, the other ready to place gentle pressure for when he started pushing.

 

.oOo.

 

It took 8 more hours. 8 more hours of the room in silence between pained cries from Bucky and soft whispers from Steve comforting him.

 

At the very second of midnight. The last push was made and instead of fireworks and cheers with champagne and resolutions, they heard the soft breathy whines of a baby girl testing out her lungs...

 

She started crying as Thor took her and handed her to Loki so she could be cleaned up. Bucky wanted to look back at her, him and Steve both did, and Thor had to redirect them to finish up with the afterbirth. It wasn't nearly as difficult.

 

Her cries didn't stop until she was under her Oma's heartbeat once more...

 

She had 10 tiny little toes and 10 tiny little fingers. Her hair was dark. Darker than Bucky's but clearly his and almost with a bluish tint to it they could guess came from the Cube... But when she opened her eyes, they were all Steve. Even her tiny little eyelashes.

 

Steve was the first to cry looking at his mate hold their daughter. Bucky followed as she started to settle and finally suckle.

 

Thor and Loki looked on at them.

 

“You're still in your armor...”

 

“You're still blue, love...”

 

“I suppose I am... They did very well didn't they...”

 

“They did...” Thor took a moment looking at the couple before walking over.

 

“Well, to start, it was a bit hectic. I was worried when you weren't dilating properly, but the moment Steven arrived, that changed. I believe she may have had something to do with that... I suppose you both did very well in helping her enter the world. She is strong. A little heavy for her size at 9 pounds and only 18 inches, but this can be attributed to Steven's serum.”

 

“She felt so much bigger when she was in there...”

 

“They always do...”

 

Thor turned to smile at Loki before turning back to the couple.

 

“She is a babe with a grand future, born during the very dawn of the new year. Have you thought of a name for her?”

 

Steve flushed, suddenly a bit surprised. Bucky didn't look away from their daughter.

 

“Kobik...”

 

This time Bucky did look up and Steve gave him a warm smile before responding.

 

“Thea...”

 

Bucky gave a bright smile as they both looked back down at her.

 

“You've done your research it seems. Clever for the time of her birth. At least for the second name. I don't suppose you have an explanation for the first.”

 

“She let us know we could pick her second name... the first one was her's...”

 

“Then she is truly special, indeed. Kobik Thea Rogers. She chose quite the entrance, didn't she?”

 

“Yeah... she really did... I'm exhausted.”

 

“Sleep then, once she finishes. You deserve it. Have Steven hold her until you wake.”

 

Bucky looked back up at Steve and they shared a kiss. They did just that and Steve got to hold her. Absolutely mesmerized by the tiny squishy baby that smelled sweetly of him and Bucky.

 

“You know... I was thinking she'd come out a little more scrunched up...”

 

Loki was standing beside him before taking out a familiar something. "I think she may have known you were going to document this. Perhaps she wanted to look her best. She is quite puffy though.” He handed it to him. The same sketchbook, with his smaller pencil set, that just needed two more drawings to be finished. Week 40 and Day... actually Day 0, now that he thought about it... Then he realized Loki was handing it to him, the nosey bastard. "You almost forgot..."

 

“I'll have to...” He didn't wanna stop holding her.

 

Loki set the book on the side and went to see if he could find one of those hospital baby beds or something similar. When he didn't find anything suitable, he came back and made one with the remaining magic he had for today. Steve seemed hesitant but it was clear his fingers were itching. He gently laid her down in the bed before he passed a finger over a squishy little cheek of hers and smiled at the soft breaths she took while sleeping.

 

He looked over at Bucky... the man who'd made this possible. The beautiful Omega he'd fallen in love with. There'd never be a way for him to repay him for this. And he was okay with that, because he'd spend his whole life making him happy as an infinite thank you until Bucky got sick of him. He'd always love him for this... always love her.

 

It was a few hours more before Bucky woke up again, which gave Steve time to finish. Sin had been looking over his shoulder and blushed when he noticed her, but offered some hairspray so he could set the pictures. He nodded, thanking her for that. He talked to a few more people, still waiting while his mate slept.

 

It wasn't until Kobik woke up with her small cries that Bucky did too. Steve immediately picked her up and sat by Bucky's bedside again. Handing him their daughter and the book.

 

“Hey...”

 

“Hey... pretty sure I got a ticket on my way here.”

 

Bucky started laughing at him. That was pretty expected by the state he was in comin' into the room. He took a look at the book and couldn't help smiling at Steve. Then raised a brow.

 

“Day  _0..._?”

 

“Realized my math was off, she wasn't born a day old. Barely a couple hours...”

 

It took the day for Bucky and the baby to be checked over, make sure they were both healthy. The lab really had everything they needed apart from paperwork but they'd worry about that once they got home. He stopped Brock when he saw him and the guy got a whole lot of nervous.

 

“Hey, they told me you carried him all the way here when the cars stopped working. Thank you, for that.”

 

Brock relaxed a bit. “You say that, but I still feel kinda bad bringing him out here with everything that happened.”

 

“The important thing is that they're both safe. I didn't really care when or where she was born as long as they were both safe, and you helped make it so that would be the case. Let me buy you a drink sometime.”

 

Brock smirked. “You kind of already did.”

 

Steve furrowed his brows a moment. “Bucky offered.”

 

“How he convinced me to take him. Just took a glass a the bourbon... take care a them, will ya?”

 

“Wouldn't dream of anything else...”

 

He could tell Bucky was nervous about the ride back being in no condition to drive, but it turned out all it took for Steve to turn on the grandma driving was the look Bucky gave, of course, Kobik helped. As far as the ticket went, turns out, no one wanted to give  _Captain America_  a ticket for speeding to get to his pregnant mate in labor.

 

Getting home, they were both tired. Steve having finished his mission with no rest since, and Bucky having just given birth to their daughter...

 

So when they got home, there wasn't much left for the parents to do but fall asleep with that tiny, squishy baby squirming in between them...

 

They were home...

 

.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rummie's got a broken heart, but he'll heal. And look at the bebe~, she's so cute and perfect. Don't you just love her? Did you fall in love with her squishy before she was born? I know I did. But I always love Kobik. And more people need to make Schmidt just a damn fangirl cause it's fuckin' hilarious. I did play around with Kobik's name since she only has the one in the comics, and there's freedom with both how they give it to her and a middle name, since it'd be weird for her parents to have a middle name each and her not have one.
> 
> So those are ideas out there to play with too now.
> 
> Nanana booboo. Omega Bucky is better than you. Stick your head in doodoo.
> 
> This proves I am tired.
> 
> On another note, I don't know if anyone noticed, but I did choose the cloaca route for their Omegaverse. It made the most sense for what I wanted to do with this story and the birth. But it's a general idea I do like to play with. Some of my stories have boys with vaginas, others have cloacas. I will say I'll almost never use the C-section method for my male Omegas, because evolution-wise, that is the most detrimental and inefficient way for a species to produce children. Unless it's a spontaneous Omegaverse in which people are just starting to evolve that way, back then C-sections were more often than not fatal to both mother and child, and that's a pretty high death toll on the male Omega population. That in itself is actually an idea someone could play with, in which getting pregnant as a male Omega is a death sentence, but I digress, that'd make a very angsty story.
> 
> I don' like to think about that way too much because if anyone's ever noticed, nature kinda wants people to reproduce and survive. So they can reproduce more. Evolution works to make things better because what doesn't work will die out. So it doesn't make sense for nature to give part of a species the ability to get pregnant and no exit, and if it did, those people and the gene pool would die off almost immediately. Like I said, ideas to play with and food for thought if anyone wants to pick that up. I just felt I needed to put that out there.
> 
> Same goes for milk. Breast milk is the only substance known to have and provide every nutrient a baby needs. It's very inefficient to give someone a baby when they can't provide it with food, and sometimes nature does get it wrong, there are people who can't breastfeed. But to provide someone with a womb and not give them mammary glands would be somewhat cruel. It's like saying, I'll give you half the tools, you figure the rest out.
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> The next one will be a prequel of how this all started. And it may or may not have some smut. Definitely possibly maybe. Probably.
> 
> Stay tuned. Let me know your thoughts! And know that Alpha Steve very much loves his Bucky boo. And now Kobik too. :)


End file.
